We Did What Last Night?
by LivingXDeadXGirl
Summary: What happens when Bakura and Marik having a party with alcohol?Lot's of mayhem


**Me: This is a one shot about Marik and Bakura throwing a party with booze.**

**Marik and Bakura: Awesome.**

**Everyone else: What the fuck have you done!**

**Me: Just shut up and let me finish. Anyway, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and I never will.**

**Seto: Thank gods.**

**Me: Just for that your sleeping with Joey.**

**Seto&Joey: You wouldn't dare.**

**Me: Oh but I would. Now, on with the warning and the story.**

**Warning: There will be stupid drunkenness, lot's of swearing, and drunken mistakes. Enjoy. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and I never will.**

______________________________________________________

Hey Bakura."

"What?"

"Why don't we throw a party." Marik suggested. Bakura considered it and finally agreed.

"How are we gonna get Isis out of the house?" Bakura asked.

"Leave my sister to me. I have a plan. You call everyone we know, and make sure you get a keg."

"Whatever."

Bakura and Marik separated to go fulfill their disastrous plan.

**Mariks House**

"No way in hell Marik." Isis said.

"Come on sis. It'll be a small party."

"Don't you remember what happened last time you threw a "small" party?"

"No."

"Let me refresh your memory, Bakura got drunk, and started trying to set things on fire cuz apparently fires pretty. And then Yami got drunk and started dancing around naked. And then Seto thought it would be funny to hit Joey with a again will you throw a party."

"Come on sis. Pretty please." Marik said, giving his sister puppy eyes. Isis sighed, and knew he wouldn't stop bugging her.

"Fine, but if you or Malik, or anyone else try and wreck, or set anything on fire,or dance naked, I will kick you both outta the house with no food and water for three months. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sister dear." Marik said, and evil look in his eye. He called Bakura up and said that he was good.

**With Bakura**

"Help me with the keg Ryou."

"No. You are not getting drunk tonight."

"No I'm not, this is just for the other people at the party. Please Ryou?" Bakura said, giving his hikari the most innocent look he possibly could. Ryou sighed, and went over to help him move the keg into the kitchen.

"I'll go call everyone and tell them to meet us at Mariks."

"Are you sure Isis is okay with this? She gets scary when she's mad." Ryou said nervously.

"Don't worry Ryou, if she gets bitchy I'll protect you." Bakura said, dialing everyone's numbers. Ryou shook his head and went upstairs. Bakura called everyone and then him and Ryou left for the party. It took them ten minutes to walk there. As they entered the house they were met by loud music, and people partying. There was already three kegs on the side, so they rolled theirs next to the others.

"Glad you made it." Malik shouted over the music.

"I didn't know Isis would let you have kegs?" Ryou said.

"She didn't. She saw them and flipped out so we locked her in the upstairs closet with some water and a plate of food." Marik said, coming up behind Malik. Ryou sweat dropped.

"Hey guys. Great party." Tristin said.

"Thanks. Now let's really start partying." Malik said. He turned off the music and grabbed a microphone**.(no one knows where he got it).**

"IT'S TIME TO START REALLY PARTYING.I OPENED THE KEGS,SO LET'S GET FUCKED UP!"

"YEAHHHHHHH" They all cheered. The kegs were open and everyone started drinking.

After twenty minutes one kegs was empty and people were already drunk. Yami stood up on the table and started stripping. Bakura and Malik got up there with him, and pretty soon everyone was running around naked. They didn't hear the door open, or see Odion come in. He took one look, nearly threw up, and ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

"Hey Marik, I've always wanted to do this." Bakura slurred. He walked over to Marik, and kissed him right on the lips .As you may have guessed that's when all hell broke loose.

"How dare you kiss my hikari." Malik shouted, taking a swing at Bakura. Ryou was to drunk to notice that Bakura had kissed Marik. Yami walked over to them**(everyone is still naked by the way)**and kissed Bakura. Bakura whacked him upside the head and stumbled off. Yami giggled. Yugi who had seen the whole thing, was in tears. He told Ryou what Bakura did, and Ryou was upset. So him and Yugi started drinking some more.

"You know, I can't feel a thing anymore." Yugi told Ryou.

"I know. This shit is good." Ryou giggled. Just then Tristin and Duke walked by and ran over to the lamp.

"You're such a pretty lamp." Tristin said, gently stroking it. Then Duke ripped it out of Tristin's grasp and started humping it.

"Give me my woman back." Tristin yelled.

"No. She is mine. You can't have her." Duke said, still humping the poor innocent lamp. Tristin glared at him and walked off. He saw Joey lying on the ground and started humping him.

"Oh, Kaiba, that feels so nice." Joey yelled. Tristin stopped for a moment and decided to fuck with Joey a bit. He continued humping him and then he whispered in Joey's ear. Upon hearing the voice, Joey jumped up, knocking Tristin on the ground. Tristin just laughed. Joey was to disturbed to speak ,so he decided to drink some more.

"Nothing else could possibly happen." Joey mumbled. Boy was he wrong.

**Two hours and one hundred drinks later**

Everyone managed to pass out...on top of one another. Yugi was on top of Ryou, then on top of Yugi was Joey, Tristin, Duke, Bakura, Marik, Malik, and Yami. Isis had finally broken out of the closet and walked downstairs. She almost screamed when she saw the naked bunch lying on top of one another. She ran upstairs to Odion's room and slammed the door.

"You went down there didn't you?" Odion said, a frightened look on his face.

"Yes. They locked me in the closet so they could drink." Isis said, her anger level way over the top.

"Wait till they get up. Then yell at them." Odion told her.

"And why should I wait?"

"Because in the morning they'll all have one hell of a hangover and then when you scream at them they can be in even more pain."

"Good plan Odion." With that Isis walked to her room and slammed the door.

The Next Morning

"What the fuck happened last night?" Yami asked, grabbing his head.

"I don't know." Ryou said, also holding his head. Neither noticed they were naked yet.

"Hey guys. Why are we naked?" Yugi asked. Everyone's eyes shot open and they jumped up.

"AHHHHHH"

"What the fuck did we do!?" Marik asked.

"I don't know. Why is that lamp broken?" Malik said. Just then Isis came downstairs.

"I can tell you what happened." She said, deciding to fuck with them a bit.

"Do we wanna know?" Bakura asked. She nodded.

"You started humping Joey." Isis said pointing to Tristin." You humped the lamp." She pointed to Duke." You all ran around naked, and had sex with each other, and you locked me in a closet." She finished. Not realizing that the first two actually happened. They all yelled, then realized yelling and hangovers don't mix.

"Someone just kill me now." Ryou said, clutching his head.

"Isis, do we have an aspirin?" Marik whimpered.

"Sorry. We're all out, and I'm not going out to get any either." She said, pulling the curtains aside and letting the sunlight in. They all groaned. Isis smirked and walked away.

"Never again, will we let you plan, or throw any more parties." Joey groaned. They agreed and laid back down, not even bothering to put their clothes back on.

______________________________________________________

**Me: So whatcha guys think?**

**Joey: It fucking sucked. How could you have him hump me?**

**Me: Because I can. I hope you all enjoyed the story.**


End file.
